Untold Secrets
by Loveless Wings
Summary: It's two months before the wedding and Bella has been acting strange. Edward thought he knew all of her secrets. Little does he know that there is something about her that only she and Charlie know.
1. Prologue

**AN: This is my first FanFicton.**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Twilight. I own everything that doesn't belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

A young girl stood in the back of the room where she watched as they burned her mother at the stake. She knew if she moved from her hiding place that she would be captured and most certainly put to death. Watching the fire consume her mother was more than she could take. It took everything in her power not to attack with the all the power she had. But being only half the witch her mother was wouldn't do anything to the skilled wizards. She couldn't help but sob as the fire began to die. The cloaked figures turned look directly at her, though she could not see their faces.

_This is it. I'm going to die, _she thought when they grabbed her roughly by the arms. Then a blast of blue light filled the room. A man and a woman seemed to appear from the light. They were dressed in cloaks as well but theirs were the darkest shade of blue she had ever seen. They both had black hair with piercing blue eyes.

"Let the girl go," said the man said.

The men who held her tighten their grip on her arms. She cried out in pain. One of the men laughed. "Now, why would we do that?"

The woman looked at the man she arrived with as if to ask if she could intervene now. He nodded his head. She lifted her hand and looked directly at the cloaked figures. A purple lightning bolt shot out of her hand and into the cloaked figures. They fell to the floor in an instant.

The girl, who was still in shock from the death of her mother, was now even more scared than before. The man keeled in front of her and offered his hand. "My name is Charlie Swan and this is Renee Swan. We are here to take you some where safe."

She nodded her head and took the hand of his and Renee. Renee waved her hand in front of them and a portal appeared. They stepped though it and entered a room. The girl looked at the boy that looked around her age that stood in the middle of the room.

"Hi, I'm Blake," he said with a slight smile.


	2. Chapter 1: A Voice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twlight. I own everything that doesn't belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**AN: I know this chapter is short, but I'll try to make the others longer.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

BellaPOV

It was two months before the wedding when the note appeared. I know I can't keep the secret much longer. They already noticed I've been acting strange. Falling in love was never a part of the plan. All this was never a part of the plan. I was supposed to finish High School the go back to Arizona.

_I don't know if I can lie to them any longer, _I thought as I watched the trees go by. "Bella?" I turned to look at Edward.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay? You've been awful quiet," he said with worry thick in his voice.

"I'm just thinking about the wedding," knowing that was a lie. _I'm going to tell them today. I have to_, I thought to myself.

Once we arrived at his house, I was immediately attacked by that little pixie. Formally known as Alice. "Bella! I haven't seen you in almost a week," she screamed as she hugged me.

"Alice calm down before you hurt her," Edward said to his sister. _If only he knew_, I thought.

"Oh… Be quiet Edward. Do you actually think I would hurt Bella? My Best Friend," she questioned while pretending to be offended. Jasper came up and hugged Alice by the waist and kissed her forehead.

"Now Alice, he's just looking out for his mate," he told her with a smile. Still not being used to the word "mate" yet, I blushed.

As if on cue, Emmett walked in and said, "Aw… You making her blush and I was not invited." Then he pulled me into a tight bear hug.

"Em? I'm still human. I need oxygen," I said with the little breath I had. Right when he set me down, I was pulled into the living room by Alice.

Esme had just walked in from the garden. "Bella dear, I didn't know you were coming over today," she said as she took off her hat and gloves. She pulled me in for a motherly hug. "Bella it's so good to see you again."

"You to Esme," I said as I hugged her back. When she released me, Edward came to my side and led me to the couch.

The doorbell then rang which was unexpected since nobody from Forks ever came to the Cullen house. "Am I the only one that answers the door anymore," Esme asked when nobody made a move to answer the door. She got up to go answer the door. I heard the open it and Esme say, "How may I help you?"

Then I heard a voice I haven't heard in almost two years.

"Hi, we're looking for Bella Swan. Charlie said she would be here."


	3. Chapter 2: Unexpected Visitors

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I do own my characters though.**

**AN: I know I haven't updated in awhile. I'll try to update Chapter 3 as soon as possible.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

BellaPOV

I got up from where I sat. I'm sure the shock was clear on my face as I walked toward the hallway that led to the front door.

"Come in," Esme said to them.

I heard footsteps coming toward the living room. Esme led the two guests in.

The first one to come in to the living room was a girl, my age, with light blond hair and crystal blue eyes. The boy that followed her was handsome with black hair and dark blue eyes. I recognized them instantly.

"Blake? Alex?" I asked still in shock.

Edward was by my side in an instant. "Bella, who are these people," he said, obviously eying Blake.

"Um…." I stuttered not sure how to explain.

"Yeah Bella, why don't you tell us who they are," said Rosalie. Somehow appearing out of nowhere.

"Stop talking about us like we're not here," exclaimed Alex who was glaring at Rosalie.

"Well… Um…. You see… Alex is my sister." I said.

Blake and Alex threw me a look that said, _Why don't you tell them the truth?_

Edward and Alice pulled me to the side. Alice kept eying them weirdly like she was afraid of them. Now, I'm wondering if she had a vision when I was in shock from seeing my old family.

Edward looked me straight in the eyes. "They're not human, Bella. Is this what you been so worked up about? Did they do something to you? Did they hurt you?" Worry was clear in his voice and his facial expression was hard.

"I'll tell you when Carlisle gets home," I told him truthfully for the first time in a while.


	4. Chapter 3: When It Comes To You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I own my characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

BellaPOV

I stop breathing the moment I heard Carlisle's car pull up and the door to the garage open. _No turning back now,_ I thought.

"Esme, whose car is that outside," Carlisle asked his wife as he walked into the room and looked directly at Blake and Alex. "Oh… Hello." I could tell he wasn't expecting two strangers in his home when he got back from work.

"Carlisle dear, this is Bella's sister," she gestured to Alex ", and this is her…." She trailed off, not knowing what to say about Blake.

"I'm Alex's adoptive brother," Blake told them. I thanked him mentally. At least it wasn't a lie.

"Bella has something she needs to tell us," Edward told Carlisle. He was looking at me when he said it.

"I think you should all sit down," I told them. Blake and Alex stood on either side of me.

The Cullens sat down and looked at me, waiting for me to start. I took a deep breath before beginning.

"I'm not really Charlie and Renee's daughter. Blake and Alex aren't human. And neither am I."

They all gasp.

Now I'm even more afraid of what their think when I tell them what I am. I look over at Blake for support.

"We're witches," Blake told them.

They all gasp. _Again._

"For the love that is all the good. Stop gasping!" exclaimed Alex. I missed my best friend's impatience.

"Well… We would but this a complete shock to us," Alice told her angrily. Great, now my two best friends are fighting.

"Why didn't you tell us, Bella?" Edward asked me. He looked at me with so much hurt and betrayal. I couldn't look without wanting to cry.

"I'm sorry. I never meant for you to find out this way. I-"

"Well, maybe you should have thought of that before you fell in love with my brother!" screamed Rosalie.

This was when Blake decided to jump into the situation. "Would all of you just shut the fuck up? Can't you see this is hard for her? She's trying the best she can to explain why she did all this without hurting you more." His eyes were darkening by the second. I rushed to his side, knowing if he lost control we would all die. I put my hands on either side of his face and made him look me in the eyes.

"Blake, listen to me. You can't lose control again. Remember what happened the last time? Don't go that far. Calm down for me. For us." I pleaded him with everything I had.

He grasped my wrists. At first I thought he was going to push me away from him, but instead he held me closer and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm sorry. I just get so angry when it comes to you." He whispered in my ear.

EdwardPOV

"I just get so angry when it comes to you." He whispered in her ear.

I didn't like the way he was holding her. It was not one of a family member or _just_ a friend. There was something between them. And what did she mean by "for me" and "for us". Did she mean herself and Alex? Or is there another "family member" that we don't know about?

The thoughts of my family confirmed that I was not the only person thinking this.


	5. Chapter 4: The Truth Is Out

**AN: I know this was a long wait for this chapter. I had a terrible writer's block.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight characters, only Blake and Alex.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

EdwardPOV

After what seemed like forever, Emmett cleared his throat causing Bella and Blake broke apart. The look of discomfort on their face made it seem like they had forgotten that they were in room full of people. She blushed when she noticed he had kept his arm around her waist. I couldn't hold back a growl.

"So why did you lie to me… I mean us," Alice backtracked with a hurt look on her usually playful and devious face.

"You wouldn't understand my reasons, even if I told you," Bella told her but she couldn't look her in the eye, instead her gaze was directed toward the window.

"Tell us your reasons then," Rosalie butted in viciously.

"To tell you my reasons I would have to tell you my story."

"Then tell us," I snarled.

"Only if you promise not to judge or ask questions until I'm finished," she looked around at all of us, her eyes held nothing but determination.

Carlisle glanced around the room making sure everyone agreed before answering.

"We promise."

BellaPOV

I took a deep breath before beginning. "I was actually born to Lucas and Agatha Swan, but when I was two my father was killed in a war between witches and vampires, and my mother was murdered in front of my eyes when I was nine." Everyone but Blake and Alex gasped. I could feel the tears begin to pool in my eyes. _It shouldn't bother me like this_, the little voice in my head called my conscious scolded. _It was a long time ago._

I looked back at Blake when he put his hand on my shoulder, his eyes searching mine. _Are you sure you want to continue this? _He sent me through our bond. I nodded my head.

"Charlie and Renee are my aunt and uncle. They saved me from having the same fate as my mother and took me to a house where I met Blake and Alex." I looked at both of them. "We've been inseparable ever since. Alex was saved from a fire when she was five by Blake's parents; they raised her as their own since then."

The look on many of the Cullens shouted curiosity.

"Remember you promised to let me finish," I told them.

"When we were thirteen, Blake and I were betrothed to each other. We decide to at least try to fall in love so it won't be as bad in the future, and after two years we did fall for each other. On his sixteenth birthday we decided to… well…have sex for the first time… and I got pregnant…."

"YOU GOT WHAT?" screamed Edward.


	6. Chapter 5: Not Irresponsible

**Author's Note: Sorry, I know it's been awhile and this chapter is short. I'll try to update the next chapter within a week.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Only my characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

BlakePOV

"Yes, I was pregnant…." She trailed off, unable to look him in the eyes.

Everyone was speechless. And well… Edward was furious and the first one to break the silence.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO IRRESPONIBLE?" He paused to take a needed breath to calm himself. "This isn't the you I know. The you I love. How do we know if you've ever been truthful will us now?" I could tell the hurt and anger in his voice. I heard it once before in my girl's voice before she left me.

Then Bella snapped.

"How could I be so irresponsible? I was barely sixteen! And in love. I was going to marry him, there was no doubt about it. It was already arranged. He all I could count on at the time." She all but screamed at him.

I went to her side and put my arms around her waist and whispered, "Shh…. Keep calm. They don't fully understand yet."

Silence again filled the room until the small girl with short black hair came up to Bella and put her arm around her to hug her. I left her side to return to the one of my sister. My heart broke some when I saw Bella choke back a sob and hugged the girl back fiercely. The auburn-haired woman came next but instead of hugging her, she stroked her head in a motherly way. I realized then that these people had become her family in the time since I last seen my girl.

The blonde woman spoke up first. "Did you terminate the pregnancy?"

"No, I couldn't. It was a part of us. We don't regret it," my girl replied; looking at me while she said it.

"Did you give the baby away," asked Carlisle carefully.

This time I answered. "Again no. He is a happy healthy eight month old baby now."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:I love hearing your opinions. Please review.<strong>


	7. Another's Note

Dear readers,

I know, I know. I hate when I read these, but I just have to. I decided that I'm going to rewrite this story. I promise to make the chapters longer and the grammar. I will leave the story up for now and post an Author's Note saying I have reposted the story when I do.

-LovelessWings


End file.
